


Play Me a Song

by unknown_unspoken



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Just Watched This Show A Few Too Many Times, I'm Sorry, Referenced 1x03 when Kieran asks Emma to play the piano, i honestly dont know where i was going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_unspoken/pseuds/unknown_unspoken
Summary: References 1x03 in which Kieran asks Emma to play the piano, and as I’ve seen this show too many times, I needed to draw a connection to it.Emrey friendship and/or relationship fluff and drama because that’s me





	Play Me a Song

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is or where I was going with this but I’m sorry. It was kinda late and I’ve rewatched scream too many times

It's been a year since the final mass murder the Lakewood 5 endured, and they've gone their own ways, though still keeping contact. Emma and Audrey both happily attend Lakewood University and they've gotten closer than ever.

—————

Emma hears the familiar knock at her door and excitedly jumps up to answer. Opening the door, Emma is met with Audrey's smile. Audrey enters and the two spend most of their day watching movies. Anything from shitty rom-coms and action to some light horror movies (nothing too crazy, they've had enough of that to last a long time). 

They've all moved mostly on from the terrors that were brought on during high school, but it's impossible for them to be entirely forgotten. There are still nights when Emma closes her eyes only to be haunted by Kieran and Piper. To see the cold, ghostly faces of her deceased friends. Nights when Emma can barely breathe and her first and only thought is to call Audrey. 

 

They can move forward, but their demons still latch on to them.

 

There are still nights when Audrey feels the knives of guilt slicing their way into her, deeper and deeper. Never allowing them to be left behind. She clutches onto Emma's forgiveness and her love to remind herself that she can move past it.

 

Their demons latch onto them, and they hold onto each other.

 

Emma and Audrey hangout a lot, with plans to purchase an apartment the following year during their attendance at Lakewood U. But for now, they spend majority of their time collectively at the cafe or Emma’s. 

At the end of likely the worst comedy ever, the two girls make their way to the kitchen, seeking dinner. While they make their way down, Audrey sees the piano in the living room. She's reminded of earlier times, better times before everything went to Hell and before they were thrown into becoming adults. Simpler times when their friendship was running around climbing trees, not escaping murderers and pulling each other from their nightmares. 

She can practically see a younger version of Emma, giggling and stumbling to sit down in front of the piano. Playing random keys and eventually remembering a tune she had learned from her dad. Audrey smiled at the thought, and then realizes how long it's been since then.

"Audrey?" Emma says, her voice laced with laughter. 

Audrey continues staring at the piano, smile spread across her face.

"Audrey, hey." Emma repeats, tapping Audrey lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." Audrey remarks, blushing as she stares around the kitchen.

"What are you thinking about?" Emma questions curiously as she continues searching her cupboards for food.

"You." Audrey fumbles, immediately realizing how that sounds. "Well, us. When we were kids." She continues "I'd always come over and and we'd do what ever the Hell we wanted... I just remembered you playing the piano." 

At first Emma is confused, remembering the night in the barn and Audrey’s confession, but then she smiles, chuckling softly at Audrey's verbal struggle.

Emma says nothing about the piano, but replies "Things were a lot easier then." She doesn't elaborate, but she doesn't need to. Audrey instantly understands. 

They sit in silence, Emma sitting on the counter below her cupboards, giving up her search for food. Audrey watches Emma, her eyes are focused in the distance, at the piano. She’s lost in her own thoughts for awhile before Audrey interrupts the silence.

"Play me a song?" She says, smiling at Emma hopefully.

Emma is pulled from her thoughts and looks to Audrey. "No way Audrey, I haven't played in years. Literal years. I can't do it." She shrugs away from Audrey, focus removed from the piano and back to her hunt for food, now investigating the fridge. 

"C'mon Emma, I know you can still do it. I'm not asking for anything crazy, just.. anything, really." Audrey smirks at Emma, gesturing to the piano gladly. "Emma Duval can do anything, I'm sure she can play me a song." 

Emma shakes her head, laughing softly with that light voice of her's. She closes the fridge door and walks over to the piano bench. 

"Fine, but when this goes poorly, you can't blame me." She laughs and sits up straight, gently placing her hands over the keys. 

At last second she moves to pull away, but Audrey sits beside her and declares,

"No, Emma. You're doing this. Just one song."

"I bet it's not even in tune, Audrey." 

Audrey looks her in the eye, shaking her head. 

"Emma. You may not know this, but your mom always keeps your piano tuned. She believes you'll play again someday, and when you do she wants it to be ready. And that day, Em, is today." She pats Emma on the shoulder, proud of her counter-move against Emma's excuse. 

Emma sighs, returning to her playing position. Her hands rest on the keys again and she begins to play. It's nothing complicated or wild, just a simple melody. She's not far into it when she stops, frozen. 

"Em?" Audrey asks concerned.

Emma doesn't reply, doesn't move. She remembers him. 

His eyes, his “innocent” smile. Him asking her to play him a song. She sees his enraged glare, his maniacal smile. How he wielded the knife against Audrey.

She's paralyzed, and she hates that she remembers. Her hands fall against the keys, and then she's sobbing. Tears silently fall down her cheeks at first, but then it's real crying. Hideous and loud sobs filled the air rather than her soft melodic playing.

Audrey reacts urgently, tightly wrapping Emma in her arms.

"It's alright Emma, it's okay." She rubs an unrecognizable pattern on Emma's shoulder with her thumb and places her chin on the top of her head. "I'm here for you, Em."

When the crying recedes to only sniffles, silence returns into the room. No longer pleasant and thoughtful but confusing and unsettling. 

Audrey doesn't press Emma on the crying, just holds her and waits. 

"Kieran." Emma blurts out suddenly. "He asked me to play him a song. I didn't... I didn't remember until I started playing." She sighs, wiping her eyes and shifts her head onto Audrey's lower shoulder. Audrey keeps her embrace tight, and traces more similarly unfamiliar patterns into Emma's arm.

"I'm sorry Em, I didn't mean to force you into playing. I'm so sorry." She says sincerely, regretting pushing Emma to play.

"No, Audrey, I wanted to play. I just... Sometimes things just hit me still, and I remember him." She pulls away from Audrey gently, wanting to look her in the eyes.

"This isn't your fault, Auds." She says, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I'm glad you're with me." 

Audrey grins and hugs Emma tightly. 

"C'mon Em, we can play one together." 

Emma takes a deep breath and smiles. She returns her hand to the keys with much less nervousness, resting her head on the crook of Audrey's neck.

They'd get through Hell.

Together.


End file.
